


What is Fate Anyway?

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au like a mofo, BAMF Allison, BAMF Lydia, Bond Royalty, Cheesiness, F/F, GoT references, Olympian Allison, Romance, Some sexy times, The Fates - Freeform, What is fate anyway, bond marks that look like tattoos, fluffy fluff, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison doesn't believe in fate, until Lydia Martin waltzes up to her in the library early junior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Fate Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I can already tell you that this is so au it's ridiculous. This story is pretty long so feel free to take breaks I promise my feelings won't be hard. Also, it may seem like there is mythology behind this story. I honestly made most of this stuff up and a few things that are said are mentioned in canon. I just thought Allydia deserved a happy ending after this season. Happy reading, let me know what you think. :)

Allison’s family always told her stories about soul mates. The stories were always nice to hear. However, she told her parents and her aunt that she didn’t believe in fate. They never deterred and continued to tell her stories about how they met their soul mates and what happens when they meet them. She would playfully roll her eyes, while in the back of her head wonder what shape would appear on her arm.

-

August Junior Year:

The day the arrow appeared on her arm, she was in the BHHS library. She was trying to find a book on genealogy when she saw her, Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and the most beautiful smile that Allison has ever seen. Her name is Lydia Martin. Allison has had a crush on her since freshman year.

The brunette must have been starring too long because Lydia caught her eye and she was now making a beeline to her from the physics section.

Allison tried to hide behind the biology stacks, but a soft hand caught her arm.

“Allison?”

The taller girl was taken aback. How did Lydia know her name?

She swallowed before replying. “Yeah, my name is Allison. Anything I can help you with Lydia?”

Lydia’s eyes flashed with shock. “You know my name?”

“Of course I do. You are Lydia Martin the smartest and the most popular girl in school.” A soft red blush working its way on her cheeks.

Lydia smiled at that. “I didn’t think I still held the title of the latter, but I’ll take it. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure, anything.”

“I was told that your family deals with stuff like this.” She says before showing her arm, a shape of a bow covered a small part of her forearm.

“It’s all just fairy tales really. I don’t believe in fate.” She said shielding her arm from the redheads view.

“Really? Then why are you hiding your arm from me?”

“I just have this rash. I don’t know if it’s contagious.”

“Let me see. I could probably help.” She said trying to grab at Allison’s arm. When she got a hold of it, she saw the arrow on the older girl’s arm. Her face was flush and it looked like the air was knocked out of her lungs.

“Lydia, are you okay?” She asked putting a comforting hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

“No. This is too soon.”

“Lydia, it’s okay. This doesn’t mean anything. I’m a big believer in just living life. Fate doesn’t exist it’s all a basic construct to get people to mate together, right?”

“I’m sorry Allison, but I think you are wrong.”

“What? Why?”

“Because ever since this mark showed up on me a few days ago, I can’t stop dreaming of you. I feel drawn to you.”

Allison let out a laugh. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Is this some sort of joke?”

Lydia’s face turned serious. “Although I do joke, when it comes to strange marks appearing on me and odd but nice dreams that include a beautiful girl, I do not joke about that.”

The brunette started to fidget nervously. When Lydia took her hand she felt a lump in the back of her throat. There was a buzzing sensation she received when the other girl’s hand held her own.

This was odd. She used to stare at Lydia from afar wishing that she could to talk to her. Now the redhead was in front of her talking to her about soul mates and holding her hand and she can’t even think of a coherent response.

Lydia’s hand was soft and comforting. Allison got giddy when she felt her thumb swipe the back of her hand affectionately.

“Okay. I guess we can go by my house after school and talk to my family.” Allison replied looking into Lydia’s green eyes.

“Sounds good. Now what were you looking for?”

“I was trying to find out if the soul mate link contributed to our genealogy or if in fact it was all just fairy tales.” Allison looked at her own feet.

Lydia used her free hand to bring the older girl’s face to her own.

“It’s okay to be curious you know? It often helps to gain understanding of a situation if you look at it from your own perspective. Just try to be a little more open to the possibility that this fairy tale is real.” Lydia was cupping her cheek now and Allison has never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her life.

“I just- If this is real I just want us to be together because we want to be. Not because of our soul mate marks and definitely not because of one of my family’s tales.”

“Allison, this is real. I don’t care if I have to take you out on a million dates just to get to know you and assure you that this is real. I like you, a lot.”  She replied with a soft smile bringing their faces close together. “I always liked you. I was just scared to admit it.”

This was hard for Allison. One minute she was pining after Lydia and the next the redhead was telling her that she liked her back.

Allison wanted nothing more than to taste Lydia’s lips on her own, but she wanted to wait. Soul mates or not, she wanted this to be proper. The bell chiming brought her back to reality.

“Come on Alli, let me walk you to class.” Lydia said leading her out of the stacks.

“Okay.” She complied kissing the other girls fingers that were still intertwined with her own.

They walked to Allison’s Calculus class hands intertwined hearing whispers of “See I told you soul mates exist” and “They’re too hot for any of us to date. It makes sense that they would get together” from their classmates mouths.

Allison was embarrassed, while Lydia rejoiced in their classmates jealously. The older girl was hers and she would give her the universe if she asked.

They stood outside of Mr. Brookside’s classroom starring longingly into each other’s eyes. Lydia rubbed the bow shaped scar on her arm before placing a kiss on Allison’s arrow shaped abrasion on her arm.

Allison shivered. Lydia’s lips on her skin caused her to feel a closeness she never felt before. It was like Lydia was in her head with her.

_“You felt that?” Allison’s voice echoed in Lydia’s head._

_“Yeah. It’s starting isn’t it?”_

_“I thought it would take longer, but everyone is different. It’s kind of nice. You’re very warm.”_

_“That’s good. I don’t want to go to class anymore. Can’t we skip and go lay down somewhere?”_

_“Alli we can lay down after school, okay? We only have two periods left.” Lydia cupped Allison’s cheek. “I will be right here after class.”_

_“I know. It’s just going to start to hurt when you’re away from me now.”_

_“I will be two classrooms over, so we can talk like this okay?”_

_Allison looked down into Lydia’s beautiful emerald eyes._

_“Okay. We’ll be okay.” Allison said taking a mental breath._

A voice broke them out of their mental conversation.

“Although, I am happy that you have found your bond mate, please try and get inside the classroom on time, Ms. Argent.” Mr. Brookside said.

Allison blushed and Lydia gave her hand a final squeeze before sashaying away to AP Chem up the hallway.

“Sorry sir. Won’t happen again.” She smiled thinking of how beautiful Lydia looked in her blue summer dress and wedges.

“I guess we can let it slide just this once, bond royalty or not. You deserve a free late pass. Now come on let’s start class.” He replied ushering her into the classroom.

They spent the rest of the day having quiet conversations with each other. Allison remained on time to her classes with a smug smirk from Lydia.

“I heard Lydia hated her before they found each other.” A girl said loud enough for Allison to hear it seemed more purposeful to try to hurt her, but it didn’t.

“I heard Allison is like bond royalty and that’s why she and Lydia are bonded together. Royalty seeks out royalty. Hot people are meant to be with each other.” A boy said from behind her. That one made her smile. Lydia was the school’s queen and she would protect her at all costs.

_“Don’t listen to them, Alli.”_

_“Sorry. I was just entertaining the last one. If you’re the school’s queen does that make me your knight?”_

_“Oh, Alli. You are so much more than a knight you are the moon of my life. You are my khaleesi.”_

“ _I had no idea you watched “Game of Thrones”.” Allison said excitedly._

_“I’m full of surprises.”_

_Allison could practically see Lydia’s triumphant smirk. It was odd talking to each other in their heads. The closeness was nice it was just different._

The final bell chimed signaling the end of the school day.

Allison flew out of her seat to meet Lydia at her locker. Her heart started to beat rapidly in the anticipation of seeing the younger girl. A small humming and an electric feeling made Allison turn around.

“Hey beautiful.” Lydia greeted before giving Allison a kiss on the cheek. The older girl settled her hands on Lydia’s hips.

“Hey gorgeous.” Allison replied looking into the other girl’s eyes. “Can we just nap when we get to my house? We can talk to my parents later.” Allison suggested.

That was a weird switch in gears. Lydia was tired and she wanted to feel Allison’s arms around her. Plus, they didn’t have to rush the bond talk with the Argents.

So, she smiled sweetly while putting her books in her locker. “Yeah, we can nap. The bond talk can wait until later.” She closed her locker and took Allison’s hand in her own. They walked to the student parking lot and settled in Lydia’s Audi q8.

Allison didn’t want Lydia to be embarrassed by her family. Sure they were bond royalty, but they were a little crazy. Not serial killer crazy, but more or less ridiculous crazy. They knew how to have fun, but they come off a little strong and Allison didn’t want Lydia to be uncomfortable by that.

Lydia looked over to Allison in the passenger side. She gave a reassuring squeeze and a peck to the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Alli. Everyone has weird qualms about their family. Besides, they have to be great if they raised you.”

Allison was shocked. “How did you know?”

“You were pretty easy to talk to all day, but after school you were in your own head and I couldn’t get to you. I figured you had to be embarrassed by your family’s hilarious behavior because I doubt they’d do anything to hurt you. Plus if they did, bond royalty or not I’d chop them down like trees and send them to a special part of hell that no one not even the devil herself knows about.” She replied jokingly.

That definitely eased Allison’s mind. She was still tired, but now if they run into her family when they get home she won’t feel uncomfortable or worry about Lydia wanting to make a beeline to the front door.

-

They made it to the Argent residence in no time. Allison wasn’t surprised that Lydia knew where she lived. She just chalked it up to those dreams Lydia mentioned earlier.

Allison had dreams too, but not like that. They more of the off color variety and neither girl was wearing much clothing.

Allison gathered her stuff and ran around the car to open Lydia’s door. The redhead gave her a thank you and a kiss on the cheek.

No one was home, so Allison gave Lydia a tour around their expansive home.

Lydia would hum in understanding and ask questions about home many people lived there. Allison explained that it was just her Mom, Dad, Aunt Kate and her bond mate Laura. They just liked the added rooms so guests could stay over.

They made it to Allison’s room and the older girl giggled at Lydia making herself at home on her bed.

Lydia loved the feel of Allison’s bed spread underneath her and the fresh sent of lavender tickling her nose.

“Come lay with me Alli. Your bed is so comfy I don’t think I’ll ever get up.” She said patting the free space next to her while snuggling a pillow.

Allison set her stuff down by her desk, threw off her shoes and jacket and crawled up the bed next to Lydia.

She gathered the redhead in her arms and felt Lydia nuzzle her neck. “This is nice.” Allison said feeling her eyes close.

Lydia felt at home in the brunette’s arms. She never wanted to leave the embrace. “Yes it is. Let’s sleep.” She felt Allison press a kiss to the crown of her head before she closed her eyes and felt Allison’s breathing slow.

_

The pair didn’t hear soft voices from the other side of the door nor did they see Laura snap a picture before quietly running down the hallway to show Kate.

“You’re so bad. Should we show them when they wake up?” Kate asked as Laura put her phone on the dresser and waltzed up to her like a lion to its prey.

“I think we should keep that one a secret. We can give it to them later. Now, I believe you promised me a massage after work.” Laura replied looking anything but innocent.

Kate grabbed her hips and pulled her in closer.

“Baby, I’ll give you more than a massage. When I’m done with you, you’ll feel like jello.” She replied before catching the other woman’s lips in her own.

“Mmm, can’t wait.” She said when she felt her back hit the mattress.

Kate made sure to lock their door and put a crystal next to the bed so their noise wouldn’t bother the sleeping pair down the hall.

“Now to work those oh so big kinks out of you.” Kate winked suggestively before crawling over Laura’s form on the bed.

Laura’s hazel eyes sparkled. “I have so many. This might take a while.” She replied before putting her hands behind the other woman’s neck and bringing the blonde’s lips to her own.

-

Allison awoke to Lydia’s strawberry blonde tendrils in her mouth. She slowly picked them out of her mouth not wanting to wake the girl next to her. With her mouth now hair free she gave a soft smile to the girl pressed to her side.

Allison felt at peace. Well more whole now that she has Lydia.

A door closing down stairs caused the brunette to jump. Allison composed herself and checked to make sure that Lydia was still asleep. She let out a small giggle when she heard Lydia grumble before wiping the sleep from her eyes –quite adorably Allison must add.

“Did you sleep okay?” she asked.

Lydia looked up at her with a fond smile. “It was the best sleep I had in a while. More so because you are right next to me and not a figment of my imagination.”

“That’s good to hear. I must say that this is most definitely not a dream and I am very happy about that.” Allison replied running her fingers through Lydia’s hair. The other girl gave a hum in appreciation at the contact.

“Me too. I used to watch you, before the mate seal showed up on me. I don’t mean to sound creepy, but I had such a fascination with you I was just too scared to say anything. To be honest I thought you were out of my league because you were so quiet and yet so beautiful and smart.” Lydia explained playing with Allison’s free fingers.

The older girl was surprised. In all the years that she pined for her, she never thought that Lydia was watching her too. It did make sense that every time she’d turn around that Lydia would be there, but she chucked it up to coincidence. After all she never believed in fate to begin with.

“At least the watching was mutual. I don’t know if you’d notice, but before the seal I used to watch you too.”

“Is there a possibility that you believe in fate now?” Lydia asks.

“Let’s just say that I am more open to the idea that what is meant to happen will happen.”

Lydia smiled brightly. “Deal. I think we should get up. The sun is setting and I am getting hungry.”

Allison pouted, but stopped when her stomach growled.

“Looks like we are on the same page.” Lydia said untangling herself from the brunette.

The older girl gave out a laugh before getting up from the bed and leading the shorter girl downstairs.

-

The two teenagers raided the refrigerator not noticing the rest of the Argents watching them from the dining room.

“Allison, sweetie. I know you’re hungry, but we would like to meet the girl you brought home.” Victoria’s voice broke the pair out of their hungry stupor.

“Okay. We’re coming!” Allison shouted back.

“I’ll bet.” Kate said jokingly only to be met with a stern look from Laura.

Allison took Lydia’s hand and entered the dining room. It was homey with an elegance that the redhead thought only could be found in the homes of French royalty, but then again for all she knew the Argents could be French royalty as well as bond royalty.

“Everyone this is Lydia. Lydia this is my mom, dad, Aunt Kate, and Laura her bond mate.”

They greeted the younger girl with “please to meet you’s”.

 “Excuse my bad manners, please sit down.” Allison said sliding a chair out for Lydia.

The other girl thanked her and sat down across from Laura and Allison sat in front of Kate.

“I was beginning to think that we’d never meet a girl that you liked.” Chris started.

Allison was nervous. She felt Lydia’s hand slide into her own and relaxed immediately.

“Lydia is the only girl that I’ve liked. I just-I’ve never had enough courage to talk to her until she made the move on me today. Which is why she is here. We have something that we want to show and tell you. Lyds.” Allison gestured to the other girl’s arm.

Lydia laid her left arm out so Allison’s family could see it and then Allison followed with her right. A gasp escaped her parent’s mouths and an encouraging smile was painted on Laura’s lips.

“Way to go, Alli.” Kate said happily.

Allison expected more excitement from her parents, but at the moment they look puzzled.

“Mom, dad? Are you mad?” She asked not beating around the bush.

Chris cleared his throat. “No sweetheart. We’ve just never seen a mate seal so deep before.”

Allison knitted her brows together. “What do you mean?”

“When most seals appear even after a few months they are faint. They reach their full potential in a year at least.” Victoria replied.

Lydia spoke up. “Does that mean that our bond is strong or in jeopardy?”

“You have what most people refer to as the past life bond. Your bond isn’t just strong, but it literally follows you from life to life. Your souls seek each other out in any reality. You have the rarest kind of bond. I’m actually kind of jealous.” Laura explained while playing with Kate’s hair.

“How come you guys have never told me about this bond before?” Allison asked playing with Lydia’s fingers.

“We thought that it was only legend. You see our family line is bond royalty, but the only known person to have experienced a past life bond is my great grandfather Alexander. Unfortunately, when he was alive the only way to pass things on was through oral tradition so, we never knew which was real and which was legend.” Chris answered.

Allison laughed. “This isn’t some sort of scheme for me to believe in fate is it? Because I have to say this is kind of convincing.”

Lydia faced the brunette. “I think your family is telling the truth.” Allison rolled her eyes. “Just listen to me, okay? You’ve said that you liked me before this. I’ve seen you in my dreams before you moved here freshman year.” The brunette’s mouth was a gape. “Judging by your expression, you’ve seen me too.” Allison nodded.

“The dreams started to get more intense after we moved here. It was like they were trying to tell me something.”

“Maybe, they were trying to push you into the right direction.” Victoria chimed in and Chris nodded as well.

“So, what does that mean for us?” Allison asked worried.

“It means the same as it does with all bonds, sweetie. You’re meant to be whether you believe in fate or not.” Kate answered.

“Is it common for past life bonds to hold mind reading capabilities?” Lydia asked wanting to know how different.

“Yes it’s very common. It comes after one has kissed the seal of their mate. Other bonds have different capabilities like the slight hum when their mate is around or the slight pain when their mate is away from them.” Kate explained.

“Nice. We’re a couple of mind reading weirdoes.” Allison joked, but really she was at ease. It might be harder for her and Lydia in the future, but for right now she was glad they were special.

“Is there anything that you have questions or concerns about? The safe sex talk, maybe?” Victoria asked much to Allison’s embarrassment.

“Not at the moment. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Argent, Kate and Laura.” Lydia replied happily.

_“Breathe, Alli. It was just a joke.”_

_“I know, it was still embarrassing. I’ve never- been with anyone intimately.” Lydia looked deep into Allison’s eyes._

_“You’re not alone. Despite what people say about me, I’ve only gotten close, but stopped because I felt like I was waiting for someone else. We don’t have to anything that you don’t want to do. Plus we have all eternity to engage in Sapphic intimacies.” She received a smile from Allison._

_“You’re amazing. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” There was that pull again that Allison had to fight. She wanted to taste Lydia’s lips badly, but refrained because they haven’t even been on a date yet._

“Hey newly bonded. We’re gonna order a couple of pizzas try not to mentally talk each other’s ears off.” Kate joked before leaving the table.

“Do you have to be home at a certain time?” Allison asked not wanting to get in trouble with Lydia’s parents.

“I don’t. My mom is away on business and my dad is non-existent so I would have been home alone tonight.” Lydia replied.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure that you are more than welcome to stay here.” Allison said cupping her cheek.

“Thanks, Alli. I don’t think I could leave your side tonight anyway.”

“We’ll work on being away from each other later. Right now let’s get to know more about each other.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

They spent the rest of the night learning each other’s likes and dislikes. They would trade funny stories and smile at the adorably embarrassing ones.

-

The days blurred after that.

Lydia would wake up in Allison’s arms more content than she’s ever been and the older girl would give her a nose crinkling smile in return.

School was where they would test how long they could be away from each other without feeling like their heart was going to explode. They would take benign routes to get to class. At first it felt like needles prickling their skin, but after a while they would talk to each other mentally and the pain would subside.

The whispers seemed to stop, but the stares were still obvious and apparent. The pair tried not to let their peers get to them. It proved to be difficult when a girl in gym class provoked Allison.

Coach Finstock was walking the class out to the track when a girl stuck her foot out in front of Allison causing the taller girl to fall.

Allison was in shock no one has ever tried to physically attack her before. She didn’t know how to react, so she stayed on the ground a few seconds longer. Her assailant approached her.

“What’s wrong Argent? I thought you’d like it rough seeing as you’re with Lydia. How is she by the way? I bet she’s a hell cat in bed.” The blonde commented receiving snickers from a few girls that were now surrounding Allison.

The brunette tried not to let the girl’s words get to her, but she just wanted her to shut up. So, she dusted herself off, set her jaw straight and gave the other girl a menacing smile.

“I’d stop talking if I were you.” She made a fist at her sides.

“Oh she is isn’t she? I knew it. I mean we never made it that far that bitch was too frigid for my liking. So, how’d you do it? Did you seduce her with your bond status? I bet you did because I doubt she’d look at you twice before-“

The girl’s verbal tormenting was cut short with a fist colliding to her jaw.

Allison saw red. No one talks ill of Lydia and gets away with it. She kept punching and kicking until someone yelling her name brought her out of her haze.

“Allison, stop, please!” It was Lydia.

She relaxed instantly. Her eyes were still a shade darker than they normally are and when her assailants friends came to scoop her up she stared them down as if she wanted them to try something funny.

“Allison!” Lydia softly took her hand. “Honey, look at me. It’s me. They’re gone.” She brought her free hand to cup her cheek to get her attention.

Allison looked into emerald eyes. “Lydia.” It comes out a whisper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to she just said all of these horrible things about you and I just wanted her to stop.” Her eyes were watering. She felt awful for what she did, but her reaction felt instinctual. It was like a way of defending Lydia’s honor by cutting down someone that didn’t respect her girlfriend.

Lydia wrapped her arms around the brunette before taking her into the girl’s locker room. She helped her dress and gave her a kiss to the forehead before leading her out of the school.

The drive from the school was quiet except for soft music playing from the radio. Allison looked out of the window mentally kicking herself. She didn’t notice that Lydia parked the car out by the reserve until the driver’s side door slamming jarred her out of her thoughts.

She heard shuffling from the back of the car and decided to exit as well in curiosity at what her girlfriend was doing.

“Lyds?”

The girl in question pulled out a big case and targets. Allison couldn’t help, but smile.

“You said that you used to do archery. This was meant to be a surprise, but I figured after today’s events that you’d like to de-stress.” Lydia turned to her smiling. “The woods are the safest the place to practice because no one comes out here and nature is naturally calming on its own.”

To say the older girl was ecstatic would be an understatement. She was giddier than a five-year old at a pizza party.

“You’re the best!” She gave Lydia a kiss on the cheek before picking up the gear in one hand and softly taking the redhead’s hand in the other.

“Anything for you. I don’t want you to ever feel bad for being human. Sure, that situation at school could’ve been handled differently, but Madison is a cold witch that needed to be taken down a few pegs.” Lydia said as they began to trek further into the woods.

The question has been itching at the back of Allison’s mind for a while and she figured now would be the time to ask.

“Madison was one of the one’s that got close to being..well..intimate with you?” She choked out.

Lydia knew this conversation had to happen in order to move forward. So, she stuck with the truth.

“Madison used to be different as hard as that is to believe. She was a rebel, but secretly one of the sweetest people that I’ve ever met and I fell for her freshman year. We were together 6 months before we did anything and when we did it was intense and I thought that was how it was supposed to be until I saw her with other girls. She thought I didn’t notice, but I did. I saw her with a senior named Rachel. I wanted to prove that I was just as amazing as Rachel, so I invited her to my house and we were very close to having sex. That was when I felt it. It was an emptiness that stopped me and the longing to have someone that wanted me for me. That was when I remembered how a tall shy brunette gave me a soft smile in the hallway. I thought to myself if I could have that smile directed at me every day I would be golden. So, I pushed Madison off of me and told her to go. She told me that she’d never take me back and I told her that I never wanted her back because I wanted someone else anyway. Ever since then she’s tried to get under my skin, but it never got to me until today when I felt your anger. Alli, if I were in your shoes I don’t think I’d ever stop. I’m glad that you were strong enough to stop.” Lydia kissed Allison’s knuckles affectionately.

The brunette was blown away. Lydia has waited all of this time for her and even found the strength to get out of a toxic relationship with the hope that she could be with her. Allison lightly dropped the gear by her feet and turned to her girlfriend.

“Would you consider this a date?” She asked

“Nice change in gears. I would consider this a date if we went to get something to eat afterwards. Why?” Lydia looked at her inquisitively.

Allison smiled big. “May I kiss you, Lydia martin?”

Lydia’s face turned coy. “Most first dates end with a kiss not start with one. Then again we aren’t a conventional couple so I’m going to have to say give it your best shot, Allison Argent.” She replied smiling.

Allison cupped both of Lydia’s cheeks. Her heart was hammering out of her chest. Her thumb ghosted across Lydia’s skin causing the other girl to shiver in anticipation. The brunette brought their faces together and smiled before bringing their lips together in warm kiss.

Lydia felt like she was on cloud nine. Allison mouth was like the sweetest nectar that she’s ever tasted and wanted more. She put her hand behind Allison’s neck and deepened the kiss causing the other girl to moan when their tongues touched for the first time.

Allison whistled when they pulled a part for air.

“That was amazing! I think you just made a believer out of me, Ms. Martin.” The older girl joked.

“Had I known you were so easily swayed, I would have kissed you a long time ago.” Lydia replied with a laugh.

Allison picked up the gear and took Lydia’s hand once again.

-

Lydia put up the targets in challenging areas wanting to see her girlfriend in action.

Allison readied her bow and gave Lydia a quick peck on the lips before pulling the arrow back. She breathed in and out for ten seconds before letting the arrow sail into the air hitting the bull’s-eye perfectly.

Lydia clapped excitedly by Allison’s side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Allison continued to shoot at the rest of the targets with Lydia buzzing next to her excitedly. When she hit the last target, she let the bow fall lax by her side and motioned for Lydia to pick it up.

“Would you like to learn?” Allison asked.

Lydia was beaming. “I most definitely would.”

Allison showed Lydia how to position her fingers when she wanted to shoot and how to reposition her arm so it wouldn’t get stiff. She was happy that Lydia was a quick learner and caught on to the techniques that Allison was teaching her.

The brunette gave Lydia an arrow and with an encouraging smile and kiss she told her to fire when she was ready.

Lydia breathed in and out slowly before sending the arrow sailing through the air and landing right next to one of Allison’s arrows on the bulls-eye.

“I did it!” She exclaimed happily jumping up and down.

Allison gave her a fond smile. “You’re a great shot. Are you sure you’ve never done archery before?”

Lydia threw her arms around Allison’s neck. “Nope. Never. I’m a fast leaner, plus I had a great teacher.” She replied before winking.

“This just made your head bigger, didn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“Someone help. I’ve created a monster.” Allison joked as she called out to the empty woods.

Lydia lightly slapped her shoulder. “I believe you owe me dinner. The sun is starting to set.” She replied before walking to take down the arrows and targets.

Allison packed the bow away and led Lydia back to the car.

“Does that mean I get to drive?”

“Yes you get to drive.” Lydia answers handing over her keys.

They drive back through Beacon Hills and settle on a cute family owned restaurant called “Cedars” in the metropolitan square.

They flirt and joke over their meal and tip the waitress accordingly before exiting the restaurant.

Lydia leads Allison away from where there car is parked to an ice cream cart on the corner.

Allison gets min-chocolate chip and Lydia decides on rocky road. They finish their desert when they hear footsteps following close behind them.

_“Just keep walking.” Lydia hears in her head._

_“Alli, they’re catching up.” Allison grabs her hand instinctually._

_“I won’t let anything happen to you. Just stay close to me. We’re almost to the car.” Allison says trying to relax Lydia._

_“I have mace in my purse.” Lydia comments._

_“Good keep a tight grip on it. We might need it.” Allison replies._

They reach the car in no time. Allison unlocks the doors and opens the door for her looking around to make sure no one followed them. She reaches the driver’s side door when she hears a gun being cocked behind her.

Allison thinks today is just not her day when she hears screaming coming from Lydia’s side of the car.

“Lydia!” She kicks behind her and her assailant not expecting the blow falls to ground. She picks up his gun and crushes his skull with the butt of the gun.

“Allison!” Lydia screams. A dark figure is pulling her girlfriend down the alleyway and her senses go into hyper drive. She rushes after them.

“Let her go!” Allison yells when she catches up to them. She cocks the gun ready to shoot if the figure doesn’t let Lydia go.

The figure stops. They let Lydia go. The redhead is running towards her tears streaming down her cheeks, when a cold shiver passes over her. A gun shot ripples off the walls of the alleyway and there’s a ringing in her ears. That’s when Allison feels it. The blood is pouring out of her abdomen. “That’s different.” She says before falling to the ground.

Lydia feels like her heart is splitting in two. She feels pain in her abdomen as she catches Allison in her arms. She takes the gun and shoots the third assailant in the heart. She turns around and shoots the second assailant in the kneecaps, so they can’t get away. She sees movement in the corner of her eye and shoots the first man in the main artery in both of his thighs and doesn’t bat an eyelash as he bleeds out on the concrete.

She focuses her attention back to her girlfriend.

“Alli.” She says through sobs. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t.” Her chest is burning and the seal on her arm is fading.

“Lyds.” Allison chokes out on bloody lips. “I’m not leaving you. The bullet. It-it went straight through. I’m just in so much pain. I’m glad you’re safe.” She says closing her eyes.

Lydia slaps Allison. “Oh, no you don’t. Don’t you dare give up on me Argent! Fight dammit, please!” Lydia is still crying. That’s when she feels it. Her seal is gaining color again except now it’s turning black like a tattoo. The bow is now accompanied by an arrow and Lydia looks at Allison.

The older girl is still. She gasps when air fills her lungs and jerks in Lydia’s arms.

“Allison. You’re okay. We’re okay.” She assures the brunette. Lydia looks around the bodies in the alleyway seem to have disappeared and Allison’s wound is miraculously healed.

Brown eyes lock with green. “Lyds, what the hell just happened?”

Lydia shakes her head. “I don’t know, but I intend to find out when we get home.” She pulls Allison up and gasps when she sees Allison’s seal.

“What?”

“Your seal.”

“What about it?”

“I thought mine was the only one, but yours changed too.” She points at Allison’s seal.

The seal that once held only an arrow now has bow around the arrow with a crown on top. When Allison looked it over she noticed Lydia’s initials on the bow. She gasped when she saw the seal turn dark like a tattoo. Allison pointed at Lydia’s arm to ask if the same thing happened to her. The younger girl looked over her seal before giving her a thumbs up.

 “We have to get home.” Allison stated her breathing becoming ragged.

-

“It was like a nightmare.” Lydia started to wrap up their story.

“Then it was over like it never happened.” Allison added. “I’m still marveled because it felt so real. The bullet felt real.” She was holding on to Lydia’s hand for dear life.

The room was silent. None of the Argents looked surprised. They looked like they were hiding something.

“Excuse me if I’m wrong, but none of you look astonished by this.” Lydia stated.

“We’re not surprised because we know what it was.” Laura spoke up.

“What was it?” Allison asked still a little shaken up.

“The fates were testing you.” Victoria answered her face pale. She might not be surprised but she was still upset.

“Testing us? What for?” Lydia asked.

Chris was staring at the wood paneling of the living room when he answered. “They were testing your bond. When you have a past life bond your connection is inherently stronger than other bonds. Sometimes that bond can bring back the dead. The test is the fates way of seeing how deep your bond goes. Since Lydia brought you back Allison, then you both have the strongest past life bond the fates have ever seen. Most tests fail. The bond mates don’t die per say; they wake up in their beds like it was a dream. You both took control and did everything that you could to keep one another safe. Believe it or not, but your seals changing and turning into tattoos is the fates way of saying that you both are of the highest caliber in our society. It’s a gift.” He spit the last part out because he didn’t like what the fates did to them, but he knew the fates loved to test people.

“So in a way we were coronated.” Lydia stated swiping her thumb over the back of Allison’s hand.

“Congratulations!” Kate said trying to make the mood light. Laura smiled and gave the woman a peck on the lips.

-

That night, Lydia and Allison both laid a wake thinking of the events that only perspired a few hours earlier.  

“Everything is going to change isn’t it?” Lydia asked looking up at Allison.

“I’m afraid so.” Allison replied running her fingers through Lydia’s fiery locks.

“I can’t believe that was only on our first date. I’m afraid to see what happens at prom.” Lydia joked.

“I hope nothing too awful. I had fun before all of the fates stuff.” Allison said.

“I did too. I really like you, Alli.”

“I really like you too, Lyds.” Allison replied before giving Lydia a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hey, Alli?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for dying for me.”

“Thanks for killing for me and bringing me back.”

“Anytime.”

-

“Are they staring at us?” Lydia asked. The pair has just entered BHHS and the entire student body stopped when they walked in.

“I guess so. Maybe we look extra attractive today.” Allison answered jokingly. She kept Lydia’s hand in her own protectively in case people decided to get testy.

Then the crowd exploded in loud clapping. Allison would take the silent staring and whispering over the noise if she had say, but she smiled through the crowd and led Lydia to her locker.

“I wonder how everyone knew.” Allison let out thoughtlessly.

“I don’t know. I guess word gets around when two people literally get coronated by the fates.” Lydia replied as she put a few books in her locker.

-

They were eating lunch in the quad when Madison came up to them.

“Can we help you?” Lydia asked looking bored.

Madison shifted from one leg to another. “I just wanted to apologize to the both of you. I was wrong for how I treated you Lydia and I’m truly sorry for what I did yesterday Allison.” She said sincerely.

Allison dropped her cookie in utter shock. The change has definitely become apparent. “I accept your apology. I wanted to apologize for my actions as well.” Lydia was very quiet. “Lyds, wouldn’t you like to say something to Madison.”

Lydia licked up the last remnants of the yogurt on her spoon before replying. “I accept your apology, but just know that the next time you cross me or my girlfriend I will cut you down where you stand.”

Madison turns nervous and nods profusely.

“Good. Now spread that around to anyone that has anything ill to say about us.” Lydia said her eyes turning a dark hint of green that Allison has never seen before. It both exhilarated her and scared her at the same time.

Madison gave a muffled “bye” before walking away.

“Okay. What the hell was that?” Allison asked turning back to Lydia.

“I was drawing a line. I won’t tolerate any more whispering. I know it hurt you the first few weeks we got together and I won’t let you hurt again especially not after last night.” Lydia replied with her eyes sparkling in their normal shade of emerald.

Allison smiled. “This whole heroic thing is kind of hot. I’m starting to think that you should’ve taught me archery and not the other way around.” Her hand snaked it way across the table seeking contact with Lydia.

The younger girl felt electrified when Allison’s hand brushed her own.

“Your touch never ceases to amaze me.” Lydia stated honestly before kissing Allison’s knuckles.

They ruled the school after that day. Hallways would clear at the mere sight of them. Teachers that didn’t respect them before always gave them kind smiles and the Beacon Hills citizens would smile happily at the young couple.

-

It was early December when Allison met Lydia’s mom.

Allison thought that Lydia resented her mother for always traveling, but she came to realize that the younger girl missed her mother terribly and resented her father for disappearing off the face of the earth.

Mrs. Martin was kind and cheery. Allison could see where Lydia got her affectionate behavior from as well as her good looks and smarts.

“I always knew that you were destined for great things. My little girl has been coronated by the fates!” Mrs. Martin’s replied to the news excitedly. She gave Allison a hug and Lydia a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks mom. Love you.” Lydia said.

“I love you too.” She replied before going to fix the girls some dinner.

“Why do I feel like this is such a big deal to everyone around us, except us.” Allison said when she and Lydia were left alone.

“I don’t know, Alli. I guess it just hasn’t hit us yet or maybe we are just too humble to act different.” Lydia replied.

“Both of those sound like good answers.” Allison said with a giggle.

“So, you want to go upstairs and make out? I believe I haven’t given you the tour of the Martin Manor.” Lydia said suggestively getting out of her chair.

“Lead the way, beautiful.” Allison said following Lydia out of the dining room.

They slept in Lydia’s room that night. Allison was happy to be in the room that held so many memories for her girlfriend. She listened to the stories that the younger would tell her about how long it took to get her room perfect and how hard it was to put a passage way behind her closet that led to an impressive library Allison might add.

This time Allison was in Lydia’s arms and she felt more at home than ever.

-

It was March and Allison was thinking of different ways to ask Lydia to prom. She settled on rigging a few signs to targets in the woods where they practiced archery together. Lydia really wanted Allison to follow her dreams of being an Olympic archer, so they trained together any free moment that they had together.

Allison was rigging her last sign when she realized that she had to buy Lydia a birthday present as well. She didn’t mind spending money on her girlfriend. She just didn’t want to give her something common. Lydia was special, so she only deserved the best.

Allison was leaving her last store when Lydia called her.

_“Hey, baby.” Allison greeted into the receiver._

_“Hey, I was just wondering if you could meet me at home.” They’ve become accustomed to staying at Lydia’s lately. Seeing as Mrs. Martin traveled a lot and they both liked the idea of exploring their relationship without parental figures or aunts around._

_“Sure. Is everything, okay?”_

_“Yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to have some alone time before we practiced today.”_

_“Oh, okay. I’ll be home in a bit.”_

_“Bye, babe.”_

_“Bye.”_

Allison hung up the phone and put Lydia’s present in her back seat before driving out of the parking garage. It took her a few more minutes than usual to get to Lydia’s because she had to hide the younger girl’s present in her parents’ house.

Upon arriving at Lydia’s, Allison noticed that there were flower pedals on the floor from the front door all the way to Lydia’s library in her closet.

When she gets inside the library, the steel door closes behind her. She shifts her attention to the door in slight panic, until a soft perfectly manicured hand on her back causes her to relax.

“Do you trust me?” Lydia whispers in Allison’s ear her lips grazing on the skin there causing her to shiver slightly.

Her mouth goes dry before she swallows. “With my life.” She replies back.

Allison’s vision goes dark and a velvety piece of cloth is now covering her eyes. The loss of one of her senses makes her buzz in anticipation wondering what her girlfriend is up to.

She hers heels clicking to her left and swallows loudly.

“Good. Now Alli, remember on Valentine’s Day when you said that you were ready and I said that I would surprise you, but I’d make it as special as possible.” Lydia’s voice was sultry.  

“Y-yes. I remember.” Allison replied.

Lydia took Allison’s hand and led her to a soft bed deep in her library. Lydia stood over the brunette when her knees hit the mattress.

Allison heard a click and soft music began to play through speakers that surrounded the pair in the library.

Lydia took off Allison’s blind fold and threw it across the room.

Allison couldn’t utter a word at the perfection that stood before her.

The redhead was in black lingerie and heels and Allison started to understand what people meant by saying “thunder from down under” as a warm pool started to form in nether regions.

“What do you think?” Lydia asked confidently as she straddled Allison’s hips.

The words have been running around her head for months. She thought that this would be the best time to let them escape her lips.

“I love you.” She replied receiving a smile and a long kiss from Lydia in reply.

“I love you too.” She said before bringing their lips together again.

Allison felt a fire start within her and she never wanted to look back. She pulled away from Lydia’s lips to kiss along her jawline and suckle along her neck.

The redhead moaned above her happily. She pulled Allison’s shirt from above her head and removed her heels.

Allison smiled at her before she climbed back on top of her.

They kissed and caressed each other lovingly in places that they never knew would bring about so many good feelings and noises. The rest of their clothes were shed as well as undergarments. Allison was flush, but she never felt so full of life.

The older girl flipped the switch, so Lydia lay against the soft bed.

“I love you.” Allison said cupping her cheeks.

“I love you too, Alli.” Lydia replied before kissing her. Their kisses were heated before, now turned to soft learning kisses.

Allison moved from Lydia’s lips, to her neck and then her pert breasts. She softly kissed around each breast before suckling on the other girl’s nipples receiving soft moans and “Geeze Alli” in reply. She made her way down Lydia’s stomach twirling her tongue in her belly button before pausing at her mons. Allison gave a welcoming kiss there before spreading Lydia’s milky thighs and swiping her tongue on Lydia’s clit.

Feeling the other girl jump beneath her brought a smile to her lips. She started up a steady rhythm. Allison’s tongue would dance on Lydia’s clit expertly before diving inside her causing the redhead to writhe against her.

“Mmm, you feel so good.” Lydia said getting close to ecstasy.

Allison stopped her movements for a moment to look up at Lydia.

“You like that, baby? I think you’ll like this more.” Allison says before enter Lydia with two fingers.

The redhead bucks against her fingers as they start up a steady rhythm together. Allison switches from putting her thumb on Lydia’s clit to teasing her with her tongue.

Lydia can’t hold out any longer and orgasms loudly.

“Oh my! I love you so fucking much!” She says happily. Allison licks Lydia’s cum from her fingers before crawling up her body.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you swear before. It’s kinda hot.” Allison jokes.

Lydia rolls her eyes before kissing Allison’s lips. She moans when she tastes herself on the other girl’s tongue.

“Who knew I tasted so good?” She asked giggling.

“I did.” Allison replies mock raising her hand.

“Speaking of. I believe it’s your turn, beautiful.” Lydia says before flipping Allison below her. She gives her eager kisses on the lips and smiles at how turned on the older girl gets when she bites her lip after each kiss.

Lydia takes it upon herself to mark Allison’s neck. She plays with the older girl’s nipples. She lightly pinches them, but teases them with her tongue she smiles against fair skin as Allison growls above her threading her hands in her hair impatiently.

“Almost there, Alli.” She says before kissing along the brunette’s stomach.

Lydia decides to draw this out, so she kisses up each they before spreading Allison’s creamy thighs and blowing cold air over her pussy.

“You are so beautiful.” She says before rubbing the older girl’s clit with her index finger.

“Oh, wow!” Allison exclaims from up above.

Lydia smiles before replacing her finger with her tongue. She sucks on Allison’s clit before sticking a finger in her pussy causing the brunette to suck in air above her.

“Are you okay?” She asks concerned.

“I’m good. I just- it feels so good, Lydia. I’m glad I waited.” Allison replied through half lidded eye-lids.

Lydia smiles. “Me too.” She says before diving back into Allison. She works the first finger before adding another. She continues to suck on her clit as she finger fucks her girlfriend. Allison tightens around Lydia’s fingers and she smiles at the anticipation of her girlfriend coming undone.

It takes a few more minutes for Allison to start shuddering before she moans out Lydia’s name in ecstasy. The younger girl gives one final kiss to Allison’s clit before she slowly retracts her fingers and licks them clean before crawling up the taller girl’s body.

“You’re perfect.” Allison says as she runs her hands through fiery locks. Lydia purrs before replying.

“You’re everything I wished for and more.” She says before kissing Allison’s soft lips. “I love you, moon of my life.”

Allison smiles. “I love you too. My sun and stars.” She started drawing small circles on Lydia’s body.

They lay like that for a while; basking in the afterglow of their consummation, exchanging sweet nothings in one another’s ears and smiling into sweet kisses.

 “Since today is the day of surprises, I’d like to give you something. It’s in the woods.” Allison says after Lydia goes quiet.

The younger girl’s head pop’s up in curiosity. “Well, what are we still doing here? Let’s take a shower and head to the woods.” She was giddier than when she found out her grade point average which is 5.0 btw.

They took a shower and Allison thought it’d be best to clean up the pedals around the house before going to the reserve.

It took them a few minutes, but they arrived in no time. Allison parked Lydia’s car in their usual spot before walking around the vehicle to let the redhead out. They gathered up the archery gear and walked to their designated shooting area.

Lydia stopped when she read a sign that said, “Lydia, shoot. I believe in you.” Signed A.A. She gave Allison an incredulous look before taking the gear in her hand and started firing at the targets by the assigned numbers that were put next to them.

Allison smiled as the flags would drop every time Lydia would hit a bulls-eye. By the end Allison was beaming.

It took Lydia a minute to get it, but when she did she put the gear down and jumped into Allison’s arms excitedly.

“So, will you go to prom with me Lydia Martin?” Allison asked formally.

Lydia kissed her. “Of course I’ll go to prom with you, baby. I love you.” She said before kissing her.

“I love you too.” Allison replied holding the other girl close to her breathing in her scent. It was soft like vanilla and Allison couldn’t get enough.

-

Allison awoke on the day of the prom to an empty bed and a note:

_Allison,_

_Good morning beautiful. Sorry, I couldn’t be here when you awoke, but if your reading this you should probably go downstairs I think you’ll find a surprise waiting for you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Sun and Stars,_

The brunette ripped the covers off of her before sprinting downstairs. She found a letter. This time it was addressed to her from the United States Olympic Committee in Colorado. Allison’s heart was hammering out of her chest. This is it. Her future in one letter:

_Dear Allison Argent,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your outstanding ability at archery. We would like to welcome you to the 2016 U.S. Olympic team!..._

There was more, but Allison stopped reading at that point. This was starting out to be the best day of Allison’s life. She took a shower got dressed and showed her family.

“Look at this! You’re an Olympian, I’m so proud of you!” Kate screamed excitedly.

Laura gave Allison a bone crushing hug.

Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Victoria was beaming so wide it looked like her cheeks might explode if she got any more excited. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” She said before giving her a hug.

They ate breakfast together and discussed how Allison was going to wear her hair for prom that evening and what restaurant she and Lydia should go to for dinner.

-

It was 6:50 p.m. when the Argent’s doorbell rang.

Chris answered the door because the girls were still helping Allison get ready. He gave Lydia a kind smile before closing the door behind her.

“You look nice.” Nice was an understatement, but Chris didn’t want to say anything inappropriate.

Lydia wore a royal blue strapless dress; her hair was half up half down with a few wisps that were curled at the end. She was going to answer Chris when she stopped breathing at the sight of her girlfriend coming down the stairs.

Allison also wore a royal blue halter top dress; her hair was curled slightly, but put up. She beamed at the sight of Lydia gaping like a fish out of water. She strutted up to the redhead closing her mouth for her. She placed a quick kiss to glossy lips licking the strawberry flavoring from her lips.

“Hey.” Allison greeted.

“Hey.” Lydia said in a whisper.

“I think you broke her.” Laura said coming down the stairs ahead of Kate and Victoria.

“Hold on I got this.” Kate said walking up to the younger girl. “I hear you’re gonna win the noble prize for mathematics one day is that true?”

Like a switch Lydia was brought back to reality. “Noble doesn’t give out a prize for mathematics. The Field’s medal is the one that I’ll be winning. Isn’t that right, Alli?” She replied offended.

Allison laughed. “Yes, you will Lyds. Welcome back. I missed you all day. I have to tell you something over dinner.” She said taking her hand. She waved goodbye to her family before Lydia drove them to a quiet restaurant called Coupe De Foudre.

They just finished their appetizer when Lydia gave Allison an inquisitive look. “So, am I dating an Olympian or not?” She asked bluntly.

Allison couldn’t help, but giggle. Lydia’s blunt personality is also what drove her to the other girl before TMS (The Mate seal).

“Yes, baby. You are dating an Olympian.”

“Good, because I already arranged for us to go to college in Colorado.”

“How’d you know I’d get accepted?”

“You said you were Olympian material before. I just videotaped you practicing one day and sent it to the officials. I figured they’d be stupid to turn you down and I don’t think the U.S. team could afford another loss at archery and voila here we are having this conversation, my love.” She finished kissing the back of Allison’s hand.

“Wait, this isn’t going to ruin your chances at a Field’s medal is it because I swear I’d never forgive myself if-“

“Shh. No, it won’t interfere with my chances at a Field’s medal at all. Besides, tonight isn’t about me it’s about you. We can celebrate me winning a Field’s medal after you bring home gold. Deal?” She asked looking deeply into Allison’s eyes.

“Deal.” Allison answered smiling.

-

They had a fun time at prom.

They danced ridiculously and sang to all of the songs that the DJ would play.

They slow danced and were even voted queen and queen much to their surprise.

It was a fun night, but they wanted nothing more for it to be over so they could go home and go to sleep.

-

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to sleep?” Allison asked as she shed her prom dress and was left in her bra and underwear.

Lydia looked at the clock it read 11: 45 p.m.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. We have 15 minutes until my birthday and I plan on ringing it in on a good note.”

“I hope so. I hear birthday sex is amazing sex.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” Allison replied before bring Lydia’s lips to her own.

-

Lydia had a small family dinner at the Argent’s.

They ate dinner, had cake and ice cream, but best of all birthday presents.

Laura and Kate got Lydia a gift card to H & M and book that listed the world’s most unsolved mathematical theorems.

Chris and Victoria got her a book written in Archaic French about bonds, but it seemed to focus mainly on past life bonds. No wonder no one knew much about them. They couldn’t get the information if they didn’t know the language.

Allison told her she would give her her present at home. So they bid farewell to the Argent’s and went back to Lydia’s.

When they got Lydia’s Allison led her to the basement. As Allison flicked on the lights she gasped with amazement.

“You did this for me?” She asked the brunette giving her a bone crushing hug.

“You said that you wanted to go to Paris, so I figured I’d bring Paris to you. Oh and I got you this too, no big deal or anything.” She says sarcastically handing Lydia a case.

The redhead looks at the case and puts it on the table. She unlocks it and smiles brightly at what’s inside.

It’s a bow set that Allison had custom made just for her. Engraved on the edges were Lydia’s and Allison’s initials with crowns next to them.

“Like our seal.” Lydia said happily.

“Yup. I figured. You could use your own bow, since you are getting so good at it.” Allison replied before giving Lydia a kiss. “So, are you ready to spend the night in Paris or what?” She asked her hand extended to the redhead.

“I was born ready.”

-

They lay underneath the glow of the moon that night with smiles on their faces.

“If the seal didn’t exist, do you think we would have gotten enough courage to talk to each other?” Lydia asked her head was pressed to Allison’s chest and she was listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Allison thought it over before smiling. “I think we would’ve, but it would probably be a small series of nice greetings before we actually did anything about it. I also think that someway somehow we would have ended up together.” She replied running her fingers through Lydia’s hair.

Lydia smiled brightly. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

Allison kissed her lips briefly. “Yes, Lyds I am. I believe in fate.”


End file.
